When in Loveless
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: What happens if Naruto is in the world of Loveless and meets a guy named Sasuke? How about what if Ritsuka meets Soubi again after 2 years? He is ready to become a adult before Soubi leaves again. HARD YAOI INSIDE!


**Who is that weird guy who has been hanging around my school so often? There was someone like that with Ritsuka too. I was friends with him but he didn't talk all that much. Could something have been bothering him this whole time?**

**Seeing him looking out the window for someone it seemed like. Never did I once think that he could look so sad. It was ever since that guy with the long hair and glasses left for collage. Somewhere around there. **

**If I remember correctly then he was called something with a S… hm what was it? I can't remember his name. Then again I only saw Ritsuka with him once.**

**Then suddenly I saw that his eyes had lit up and his ears had twitched a little. Picking his head up saw someone outside the gates to the school. This made me curious so I went over to him.**

**It was raining that day so the site of who ever it was would surly not all that good of a image. "Ritsuka is something wrong" I asked him and could see someone outside the gate with a letter. Then I saw his lips separate as he said one word while in shock not taking his eyes off the figure. "Soubi?".**

**Quickly Ritsuka got up out of his seat and hurried out of the class as if he was going to die if he didn't get out of the building. I went from behind him quickly because I wanted to see why he was so fired up. Several of the other students had passed by him as he ran though the halls to the entrance. I almost lost him a few times. Thank god for his tail trailing as he ran.**

"**Hey Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" I said to him trying to get his attention but he ignored me. Finally we met at the entrance where I almost slid into him because of the water that was coming in from under the door.**

"**Ritsuka what the hell?" I questioned trying to catch my breath. My ears where down and so was my tail because I was so tired but not Ritsuka. He was still very alert. Then he finally snapped around at me. "Naruto?" he questioned me.**

"**Yeah and what the hell is going on with you?" I asked him confused finally catching my breath. Ritsuka took a look outside to see that the rain was still coming down hard remembering his goal from before.**

**With a sigh he turned back to me and said "it's nothing that concerns you". I glared at him. Who the hell does he think he is being such a brat?**

**With that being said I bit down on my lip and clenched my fist as he walked passed me in a gloomy aura surrounding him. I went to calmed myself after that by letting out a sigh of my own.**

**What the heck was he looking at that made him jump all of a sudden anyway? With that thought in mind I went and looked out the glass door. The rain was running down the sides of it which was calming to me. **

**That was when I saw someone. He was holding a umbrella as the rain pored down. He still was a little wet despite this though. **

**His hair was a jet black and was spiked in the back with his bangs separated although they where pushed down because of the water. Dressed in a normal attire he wore a black long-sleeved shirt with jeans and then a dark green army vest. His shoes where black sneakers.**

**The person I saw couldn't have been a kid more than 18 or 17 years old. He was older than me that I could tell but for some reason I felt like I was looking at someone no more than my age.**

**What the hell possessed this guy to sit out in the rain? Was he waiting for someone or something? I wouldn't be surprised if he caught a cold because of what he was doing. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity for him as I turned away.**

**The bell had rung and my ears twitched before I realized that I was late for class already! Turning around and back up to the top floors I found that I was indeed late.**

**Throughout the whole period Ritsuka was still depressed over the prior event. It bugged me to death when it came to trying to figure out Ritsuka and this was only making me think about it even more.**

**Maybe he just misses that guy. It has been two years for him now and we are currently in 8****th**** grade. I moved here from a place called Konoha a while back so I only knew Ritsuka from this year but still… What was up with that kid?**

**The day passed by faster than I would have imagined. Well it was the same old thing so maybe I was just getting used to it.**

**Now that class was over and we could go home I saw Ritsuka packing up his bags and he trailed out of the room. "Hey Ritsuka! Ritsuka" I would yell but he would just ignore my cries to him and continue to walk.**

**Then I took hold of the back of his bag forcing him to stop and this made him mad. "What?" he turned around and glared in anger and frustration. "Why are you so mad all of a sudden?" I asked him seeing his expression. **

"**Tsk! It's none of your business!" he said to me with narrowed eyes. "There is obviously something wrong!" I then snapped back at him. "My business is none of your business Naruto!" he warned me before ripping away from me.**

**When I got outside I found that the rain had lightened up a little Ritsuka was only steps I front of me. "Why are you still following me?" he asked me and I said "because I have to go this way". He seemed concerned over something. **

**He acted like he was mad about something or disappointed until he looked to see that very same person from before. The raven haired male with the age of a 17 year old.**

**Dark eyes came across to him and a expression that I could not read. His umbrella was covered with water streaming down the sides as the rain fell on both me an Ritsuka flattening our ears because of the pressure.**

**The raven hair boy went and turned to both of us in the rain with his wet hair streaming down his face. "Are one of you Ritsuka?" he asked pulling something out of his pocket.**

**Ritsuka nodded and said "I'm Ritsuka. Who are you?" in a suspicious manner. "Sasuke Uchiha. I have a message from Soubi for you" he then said back.**

"**Soubi!" Ritsuka said in shock of hearing the name again. That was his name! That was who he was with before! The guy with the blond hair and glasses! It was Soubi!**

"**Yeah here" Sasuke said taking out a piece of notebook paper. Ritsuka made no hesitation to grab the note in his hand. At that point Sasuke made eye contact with me for a second like he knew me or something. However he redirected his attention back onto Ritsuka as he read the note.**

**A bright smile lit up Ritsuka's face as he read it and then said "wait he's coming back here?". Sasuke shrugged. "He just said give this to you" he then spoke. Ritsuka was happier than I had ever seen for the raven hair boy he kept making sudden and random glances at me like he was trying to identify me or something. However he did not say anything so I did the same.**

"**Thanks" Ritsuka then thanked the young male before him before looking away and passing through the doors again to get his things from the class that he had left. At that time some of the other students where coming out right and left.**

**At that time it seemed like time had stopped as both me and the older male's eyes met. A moment had passed before he turned his back to me but out of a urge I went and grabbed hold of his arm. **

"**Wait" I said stopping him. He turned around and then said "what?" with a puzzled face. "Huh? Oh how do you know Ritsuka?" I asked him. "I don't I just know Soubi. He is at my university" he explained to me. "Oh alright then" I said a little cautious of my own words. Sasuke looked down at me and saw that I still had my ears and a tail. "I see that you still have your ears" he commented and touched one of them.**

**I blushed and said "yeah I do…". a bit embarrassed seeing that I was going to go into high school soon. "I see you don't have any" I then said to him. With a small smile on his face he said "that was because I lost them to a boy who looked something like you a while back".**

"**A boy?" I questioned. "That's right" he then confirmed. "Wait so your gay?" I asked bluntly. I felt my hand loosen but his kept gripping mine hard and his face came in more for a kiss on my soft lips.**

**I broke didn't break it though. I just blushed and could almost feel his tongue start to slide into my hot mouth but it didn't. He then separated from my mouth before anyone could see. "Maybe" he said with a smirk on his face.**

**I blushed so much that my face had become as read as a fresh tomato. He took my first kiss! A guy took my first kiss! I was saving that damnit! Damnit all!**

**Sasuke's grip had loosened and I pulled my hand away as soon as I had received the opportunity to do so. "Wait what the hell was that for" I questioned him angered because of what had just happened. **

"**Well I'll talk to you later I guess" he then went off acting as if nothing had happened. I was blushing even more and my heart was racing. Wait… I'm not gay am I? Not for him anyway… No way! No no no! There was no way I was gay!**

**Ritsuka then passed right by me along with other students as the raven hair kid had left from my sight after making a quick glance in another direction. That's right! I need to get my stuff first!**

**So with that I hurried up to the class and grabbed my things.**

**~~~~~~Ritsuka POV~~~~~~**

**I can't believe I was going to be able to see Soubi again after so long! It's been almost two years since I last met him! I could almost feel my heart ready to burst.**

**I missed him but I wasn't about ready for him to think that I did. So this night he is going to come over right? Then I guess I'll just have to wait for him.**

**It felt a little weird knowing that a guy was coming over tonight. I wonder if he would question why I still had my ears and tail. It was embarrassing but I didn't care. This was Soubi after all.**

**I couldn't wait to get home at that time so I ran as fast as I could through the streets of people and finally reached my house. Right there was Soubi leaning up against the gate around my house and the other houses.**

"**Ritsuka" he said with a smile. I bit down on my lip hard. I wanted to hug him but I didn't want to look like some kid who had just seen their mother.**

"**Soubi.. Your back" where the only words I could think of saying at the time in my mix of puzzling emotions towards him. **

**Since I did not come to Soubi he proceeded to do what I wanted to do prior. I was stunned to feel his touch again as he placed his lips against mine.**

**I missed that kiss of his for so long. However I was refraining on telling him this. "I missed you Ritsuka" he said charmingly. **

"**Uh… um yeah. You where gone long" I said still stuck in the daze that his appearance put me in. He smiled and said "you know I think you waited long enough".**

"**Wait I waited for what?" I questioned with a blush. I couldn't think of anything else that he could have meant but perhaps it was taking my ears away.**

"**Hey wait what do you mean!" I questioned louder to him. "I mean that I think it's time for you to go into adulthood" he smiled at me and patted me on the head.**

**I didn't say anything but blush so he spoke. "Do you want that Ritsuka? I have to go again after today" he said. My heart beat and my body felt hot. Should I or shouldn't I? Should I or shouldn't I? Should I or shouldn't I? Those words would repeat themselves until finally I decided.**

"**Hump fine then" I said with a bit of a blush. Soubi smiled and then lead me into my house. It was a good thing that mom or dad where not home yet. There where going to work late tonight too.**

**With Soubi's hand with mine we walked up to my room casually and I got butterflies in my stomach. "So Ritsuka are you sure" he asked once again with soft eyes. **

**I gulped and my ears flicked. "M-maybe… no I mean yes" I said swallowing up any sort of excitement I might have been feeling or any sort of uneasiness. I wanted to get this over with. I am not a kid anymore.**

**Before I could even think his lips came together with mine by surprise. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. Yeah I liked Soubi… I think I might have loved him since the day I saw him.**

**Kneeling down Soubi looked me in the eyes deeply then smiled. "Don't worry this will be fun" he told me. I nodded and then he kissed me softly once again. **

**Abandoning my lips he placed kisses on my neck that trailed up and down making me moan. "Ah Soubi!" I would yip but he wouldn't stop for even a second. **

"**Ritsuka your so tense" he whispered in my ear. My body was hot as I felt his hands travel up my chest. "Ah!". **

**Pinching my nipple I bit down on my lip to keep myself from moaning. "Ritsuka it's alright" Soubi reassured me with a kind smile.**

**I still didn't cease biting down on my lip so Soubi came in and gave me another kiss only this time it was wet and passionate. Tongues slid against one another and lips clashed with each other as we exchanged fluids.**

**He pinched my nipple again and I moaned. It felt so good! I felt so hard! I needed someone to release me as soon as I could. At that time I have gave in to the feelings I was having towards the situation at hand. **

**My shirt was slowly lifted off and it seemed that ever small touch of his hands had left a hot mark on me and a tingling sensation. The shirt was light to the touch but Soubi's was as hot as fire.**

**Once my shirt was off I found that he was dragging down the back of my pants a little and tracing a finger down my butt crack as he did so. Oh my god it felt so good! I wanted more of his touch and everything. Never did anything feel quite as good as this did!**

"**Ritsuka" he hummed over and over in my ear. I could even think of nothing but the vibrations. Slowly and skillfully he took off my pants and when he undid the zipped I found that I was most surly hard.**

**My tail was flapping and my ears where flat to my head as I felt his hand on my groin. "Ah! Soubi! Ah!" I moaned. "Shhh just feel" he said to me in a seductive voice. "Just feel".**

**I closed my eyes and Soubi sat me on his lap. I could feel his hand reach under my groin to his zipper and then the sound of it unsparing. His body was just as hot as mine especially that of which was below him.**

**I was panting with hesitation for what was about to come. I wanted it so bad. That feeling I heard so much about. And I wanted it from none other than Soubi.**

**I didn't open my eyes until I felt something at the tip of my hole after Soubi lifted me up a little. It was round like a ball and then that round ball slowly entered me. "Ahhhhhh" I moaned. **

"**How does it feel Ritsuka?" Soubi asked me. It felt so good and my body was so hard. My ass was so tight and his penis was so big! Such things made me only speak through moans of pleasure. **

"**Soubi! Ahhhh! Please f-faster ahhhh!" I begged him. And so what was now up my ass had started to go in fully. Then I felt something. It started to move up and down inside me.**

**Oh my god! It felt so good! The movement of it inside me as it went in and out. The feeling of it so hot inside. It made me so hard in just a few moments. **

**Then Soubi went faster.**

**It went in and out faster and faster every time it felt better and better getting everything inside me. In and out it went running up against my walls and sides. And then faster. Oh god it went in and out faster!**

**I was panting and everything was dripping from my mouth. Panting I found that I was in a world of pleasure. In and out in and out it would curve up my walls. It was hot and I was hot until I found that I was moaning intensely.**

"**Soubi! Ah! Soubi! I'm going to ahhhhh!" I said but stopped after I could feel him hitting my prostate. "Ritsuka I think I might ah" Soubi responded. He had came inside me.**

**Then I came and it shot up between us covering both of us in cum. "Ahhhhhh" I moaned as the hot liquid inside me started to seep out from inside.**

**Soubi was panting just as much as I was and I couldn't feel my ears anymore nor my tail. They where gone. And Soubi had taken them. Just as I wanted him to for so long. **

**Soubi… I love you so much…**

**~~~~Naruto's PROV~~~~~**

**Running through the halls I finally reached my classroom. My bag was seen sitting on my desk like it was placed there. I didn't question it however because I was too focused on the guy from before.**

**The teachers where no longer there. Either. They must have gone home early or something like that.**

'**CLICK' the door behind me had shut and there I saw no one else but the raven haired boy I was just thinking of. The door to the classroom was now locked by that boy who stood there smirking at me.**

**I didn't know whether to be scared or more scared but I had the feeling that something was going to happen to me today. **

**He gave me a charming smile. "So then" he said as he approached me skillfully. I bit on my lip as he grew closer. "Mind it if I take your ears today?" he said to me in a charming smile.**

"**Wait you… You what?" I questioned him in shock of what I was hearing. He grew closer to me and I was found backing up into the teachers desk.**

**Placing a hand on my groin the young raven haired male rubbed it making me moan. I felt hard for some reason. "Why don't I release you?" he said and then proceeded to kiss me.**

**I moaned loudly. "Ahhh ahhh". He would rub it up and down faster through my pants until his finally stuck his hand down my pants and gripped it. I could feel some cum starting to seep out from my tip.**

"**Your so hard" he spoke to me as he slowly lifted off my shirt placing his hands on my skin for a mere second at a time. It was teasing me and driving me insane!**

**I was not gay but then why the hell did I want him so badly to touch me? The feeling of his hot body or the use that he teased maybe? Wait no I am not gay so why would I even think of this stuff?**

**The young boy forced me down onto the desk and I held onto him. "Sasuke…. Y-your going to take me ears aren't you?" I asked him looking up.**

**He smirked down at me and said "now what would make you think that I was not planning on doing that? You need to be a adult at one point in time right?".**

**I blushed looking up at him and my ears where pinned to my head along with my tail resting to the side of me. They where both puffed up despite it was a fox tail which I was always seen as weird for having.**

**Slowly he pulled my pants down to my ankles leaving my butt bear against the desk before he flipped me the other way around. I was so much in a daze that I didn't even realize that he had me flipped around behind him.**

**I was pinned against the desk and I squirmed a little but clamed. Then I saw nothing but black when something was placed over my eyes. It was a blindfold. **

**Soon I felt that my hands where tied behind my back by another tie. "Ah! Wait what are you doing?" I panicked. "I am just making this more fun" he said getting over me and whispering in my ears. Then I even felt a ball of some kind around my mouth. "Mh! Mh!" I gagged on it before he spoke. "Just stay calm. You'll enjoy it" he said to me.**

**I could only think about what was about to come. The sound of his zipper being pulled down aroused me and made me hard making me squirm even more.**

**Without hesitation something had slammed into me with great force. I moaned louder than before but the ball in my mouth forbidding me from moaning too loud. Instead saliva just filled up.**

**I couldn't see and I could only hear and feel the hot actions between both of us. I wasn't just having sex I was being raped! And… did I like this feeling?**

**I could feel the cum slowly going between my hole and could also feel it. It was so wet and hot. It was like a ooze of white hot liquid kept dripping down my legs.**

"**Mh! Mh!" I would moan and Sasuke would move after. My body started to tingle more and more from my fingers and toes.**

**Sasuke started to pant and I could feel his breath upon my bare back. Finally he went in all the way and I threw my head back and with the saliva in my mouth forming more the ball started to come out.**

**Sasuke would pound into me and grip my penis from the front rubbing it up and down making more of my cum start to come out and cover his hand.**

"**Heh you like that don't you" he said to me and licked upon my back. His tongue only traced my back with it's tip as he would then press down hard upon my member.**

**Finally he started to move in more and slowly started to what seemed like enter my prostate. Oh my god he was so deep inside me! I think I might ah! Ahh!**

**The ball finally came out of my mouth and I moaned loudly as he slowly pressed against it. I could feel ever inch of him inside me. Then only then did he start to move.**

"**Ahhh ahhh S-sahhhh". "Your so cute when you moan" he chuckled. He went even deeper inside and then deeper. "S-sasuke!" I moaned. "What is my name?" he asked me with a smirk while panting.**

"**SASUKE!" I said as I came which sprayed the desk with the white liquid. Then I felt something hot inside me making me moan louder than I ever did. "Ahhhh SASUKE!" I moaned his name.**

**Finally the pushing and punching of my prostate had stopped leaving me panting and laying on the desk as the white liquid seeped out from inside of me while we where still connected. **

**Slowly Sasuke pulled out from inside of me making that squishy noise as more cum fell to the floor. I was panting and my ass hurt now along with a mix of pleasure filling my body. **

**Sasuke abandoned me from behind making me almost fall because I couldn't feel my legs nor my tail or ears where there anymore. Then I felt something pick me up by my head. I felt weak at the time so I didn't resist. **

"**Now your going to have to repay me you know" Sasuke said to me from what sounded like above. My mouth was open only for panting porpoises but Sasuke did not view it that was for he had stuck something big and hot in my mouth without me even realizing it.**

**I gagged on it. "Mh! Mh!". "Now suck on it. And hard" he commanded me but I didn't do so. With that being done Sasuke then started to thrust it in and out of my mouth going deeper with every thrust. "Mh! Mh! Mhhh!". He then moaned a little and said "ah! Yeah that's a …a good boy".**

**It started to his the back of my throat at one point and I continued to gag on it. The taste of his cum was bitter but I got used to it and decided that I might as well get this whole thing over with. So finally I started to suck on it as he commanded me to.**

**Sasuke was still hard to my surprise and the thick length in my mouth only grew hotter as if grazed up and down my tongue having the globs of cum start to slip down my throat. **

**Sasuke panted "ahh ahh g-good ah". I went a little faster and bobbed my head up and down to the point where to only felt natural. "Mh mh mh mh mmmhhhh".**

**His penis in my mouth started to get swollen and bigger along with hotter and hotter. Until he came in my mouth. He pulled it out after he moaned loudly. "Heh your good at this. I might just make you my sacrifice" he joked. **

**When he pulled it out I tried to spit out any of the white substance that was in my mouth but he kept it closed my pushing my head down on the table. It was so bitter. So bitter!**

"**No you need to swallow now" he said to me as some of the cum started to come out of my mouth. I tried to get some of it out but couldn't forcing my to swallow all that was in my mouth.**

"**Good boy" he told me and undid my blindfold. "You where very good". Then he put my clothes back on making sure to tease me as he did so. "Sasuke…" I whispered. "Oh yeah that's right. I never asked you your name" he said to me. I softly whispered "Naruto" before falling asleep as he picked me up. "Well I better take you home then… Naruto" he whispered in my ear.**

…**..Sasuke….ah…**


End file.
